Differances
by Mrs Shannon Cullen
Summary: Alice and Bella have been best friends for going on 2 years. They know everything about each other, but Bella has never met Alice’s brother Edward. Until Now. ExB AxJ EmxR CxEs m for possible lemons in later chapters x


**Heyy,, so I'm Shannon and I've had fan fic for a while and never really got into writing a story but I've decided to give it a go, so please be nice ****J**

**Disclaimer - I Don't own twilight.**

**.**

**Chapter 1 - Different.**

**Bpov.**

**There are very few things that really annoy me in life. One is waiting,, I am just to impatient and the other is being stood up. And when you get the two together something is bound to happen. **

**So there I was sat in a coffee shop in Forks,, Washington waiting for my boyfriend,, Mike to meet me. I had been waiting for about an hour and was just about to leave when my best friend Alice walked in. She looked sad when she sat next to me,, so I put my arm around her and asked what was wrong.**

" **Bella I'm not trying to cause any trouble,, I'm really not but I think you should know." Ok well that was weird and I just knew that something had to be seriously wrong for Alice to look that upset.**

"**Alice,, come on your scaring me just tell me what's up." I said finally when she didn't respond. **

"**It's Mike" **

**oh no had there been an accident,, was he hurt.**

"**He's sleeping with Jessica,, you know his secretary." **

**No no I couldn't believe it my own boyfriend and someone who was supposedly one of my best friends were having sex behind my back. That's ridiculous,, I know that. But I also know that Alice wouldn't make something like that up.**

" **Alice,, how do you know?" my voice was so shaky,, it sounded like I wanted to cry.**

" **Emmett walked in on them and he told Rose and she told me and I just felt like you had to know. I'm so sorry." She looked so upset when she said this it actually makes me feel guilty.**

**The tears I had been holding in had started to trickle down my cheek,, and as soon as she noticed,, Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me back to her car. It was a good job we live together really because I really just didn't want to be alone right at that moment in time.**

* * *

**Alice and I owned a big apartment on the other side of town,, we first met when we both started university and we were in the same room and we just bonded. We decided that instead of being cramped into a tiny flat that we would just move out. Our parent split the cost of the house and the bills so we don't have to worry about anything. Alice drivers really fast and we arrived back home in no time,, she ordered my to get in to my pyjamas and meet her in the living room.**

* * *

**So after we had watched the three cheesiest movies ever, Grease, Stand By Me and Hairspray and tonnes and tonnes of Ben and Jerry's ice cream I decide to call it a night. I don't know why I was so upset I mean I was only with him for a month; its not like we are married or anything, is it? I always knew it would finish sooner or later. I mean I was hardly what you'd call attractive with my boring brown eyes and my straight brown hair,, I never saw why he liked my in the first place. I wasn't tall only reaching about 5' 8 and I want very voluptuous either.**

**Just as I got to the top of the stairs I heard Alice squealing. I ran back down to see if she was okay only to see her sat on the couch with her laptop reading her e mails.**

"**What's up?!"**

" **It my brother,, Edward he is moving to Forks!! He s coming next week" I love the way Alice looked when she is happy.**

**It was like a child being taken to Florida it was just pure fascination. **

**Although she is so pretty that any mood makes her look stunning. She is short,, abut 5' 6 and she has short hair that spiked around in lots of different places. She is very pale and has amazing eyes,, she gets those from her mother,, and even though I'd never met her brother I know right then that he would have nice eyes too.**

"**Can he stay here until he sorts himself out,, Bella,, please please please please ?"**

"**Alice this is just as much your house as it is mine,, you don't have to ask me can you have people stay,, I find it really weird actually,, like whenever Jasper's ic coming over you always feel the need to tell me and honestly I don't mind babe."**

"**Yay" she screamed and ran over to me. She hugged me so tight I was afraid I'd never get my breathe back,, that's another thing about Alice she is tiny but she sure is strong.**

**This should be a fun few weeks.**

"**When is he arriving?" I asked thinking that I need to sort out the spare room because I know that there isn't a chance in hell that Alice will actually do some housework whether her brother is coming or not.**

"**Tomorrow,, at about two in the afternoon. So I was thinking that could you love me,, you could sort out the spare room and ill go food shopping and sort out the other stuff." She looked sheepish as she said this.**

"**Ha-ha,, only because I love you babe." I reply laughing.**

* * *

**I was tossing and turning all night and I just couldn't get to sleep,, so after searching for my I Pod for 20 minutes I settled back in to bed and put it on shuffle. And Hold On by the Jonas Brothers came on and as I listened to the lyrics I realised that they actually ment something to me now.**

**Cos an empty room,**

**can be so loud,**

**It's to many tears,**

**to drown them out,**

**So hold on,**

**hold on,**

**hold on,**

**hold on,**

**When you love someone,**

**And they break your heart,**

**Don't give up on love,**

**Have faith, restart**

**Just hold on, hold on.**

**.**

**Okay,, I hope you like it, one thing that you will learn about me throughout the course of this story is that I love Jonas Brothers so much but there will be other music in it if you don't like them just say.**

**Urm please review,, good or bad I don't mind.**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
